Crystals of Love: Destined Couple
by kazeko-chan
Summary: Eight hundred years have passed since Michiru and Haruka vanished. As the Black Moon Family attacks Crystal Tokyo, the missing Senshi are needed 1000 years in the past to save a very sick princess, but they're dead...aren't they? [Finished!]
1. Senshi no Omoi

**Crystals of Love: Destined Couple**

**Title:** Crystals of Love: Destined Couple  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Chapters:** 1  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Couples: **Haruka/Michiru

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"

**Time:** 1000 years after "Kazeko"; during the Black Moon crisis  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the songs I'm using. All of the songs are from the anime or the Musicals. Note: I am only writing the songs as translations since putting the Japanese _and_ the translations in would be a pain and possibly annoying. The translations are the important part, anyway, since we don't all speak Japanese fluently. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Senshi no Omoi

* * *

She was dead. Or was she just so alive that she no longer recognized the sensations flooding her consciousness? She couldn't remember how she came to be floating . . . wait. Where was she floating? She decided that she couldn't be dead, because she could see stars. Tiny motes of colored light dancing before her eyes. With some effort, she followed the nerves from her brain to her . . . hand? . . . and tried to move it, tried to look at it. An eternity later, it slowly entered her field of vision—a slender, white appendage that did not seem to be able to move. Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists, opening her eyes to see that her hand had not moved. Somehow, she managed to turn her head and stare at her other hand—of course I have two hands!—and was shocked to find that it was clenched into a fist. Oh. I moved the wrong hand. Slowly, she opened that hand, relief flooding her when she realized that she was now in control of her hands. Both of them were obeying orders a little better. Watching with some level of interest, she moved the first hand to touch the other one, fingers sliding up her arm to the top of her glove, staring at the colored band along the top. She did not recognize the color. It was a long glove, reaching above her elbow. There was another band around her wrist, a tiny pale star in the center. Gold. The little star was gold. Then the color of the band was . . . she felt a headache pounding through her body as she struggled to remember. Aqua. Blue-green. Her color was aqua. Looking down at her legs, her white boots banded by the same greenish blue, she found that she was wearing a very shirt skirt. Two layers. Aqua and pale greenish blue. She had a bow above her breasts, marine blue, an aqua star in the center. 

There was no up or down in her new world. She seemed to be floating in space, but she was not cold and she was not suffocating. Slowly, she managed to create a sort of gravity as she sat up, feeling returning in a great rush to her limbs. She rubbed her arms absently as she looked around, reaching out, her hand encountering an aqua force-field bubble protecting her. Ah. That's why she was not dead. She ran her fingers through her hair, finding it long enough to reach her waist, silky and wavy, the color of the sun-kissed ocean. Now she remembered. Her power was over the waves, she was a creature of the Sea, a Senshi in service to the princess of the Moon. The Queen of the Moon. Serenity was now a queen, of Earth and the Moon. And she had her king, her princess heir, her other Senshi. And the Star Senshi, some of them her daughters.

"Haruka," Michiru whispered, tears filling her newly-opened sapphire eyes. "Haruka, I lost you. My love, I cannot hear you any more."

"_She is not gone, my Senshi."_

"Who is that?" A tall man appeared before her, his blue robes waving in a false breeze, his hair wavy like the sea and colored in all blues imaginable, a trident in his hand. A god. "Poseidon."

"Correct, little Senshi. You have been dead for a very long time."

"Dead? I was dead? How am I still here?"

"Neptune took your life to save its own and slowly brought you back. She risked everything for you, young Senshi. She decided that your sacrifice should not go unrewarded. You came to her as the shadows attacked, fought them off, and gave yourself to her. Do you remember?"

Michiru slowly nodded as she stood on the ground her own power created. "I remember. Crystal Tokyo was still an infant, barely a hundred years free of its womb, when Neptune was attacked. Serenity could not help, none of the Senshi could help, so the Outers came here. We fought off the evil as we have always done, and Setsuna called her past self here to guard the Time Gate while she kept an eye on the outer edge of the Solar System. Hotaru had used the last of her power to seal the darkness away, and she had to return to the Star Senshi to sleep and regain her strength. She almost had to use her Final Power, but she did not. She survived. Neptune, however, was dying. I knew that if I left, she would explode, her death throes destroying her neighbors, the Senshi power, and eventually Earth and Sol. I knew that the only way to save my planet was to reunite her with the Sea Melody Crystal, her heart. She was saved. Did I die?"

"Truly, you did." Poseidon held out his hand, a familiar blue-green stone appearing in his palm. Smiling, he handed the singing Sea Melody Crystal back to its owner. "But your powers and your crystal were still trapped within her, and she was able to bring you back to life, though it took many hundreds of years."

"Many hundreds . . ." Michiru's eyes widened in terror. "Poseidon, how long has it been? How long have I been gone?"

Poseidon sighed and hung his head. "Over eight hundred years."

"Eight _hundred_ years! How could I have been gone for so long!"

"Calm down, little Senshi. Planets work in longer time scales than you do. Eight hundred years is not even gestation for them. Neptune worked very hard to rebirth you so soon. Everyone you knew is still alive, the Star Senshi roam the galaxies building their great alliance, and Crystal Toyko grew into a thriving metropolis."

"There's something in your voice, Poseidon. I do not trust that tone. You are not lying to me, are you?"

"I would not lie to you, Senshi, but please calm yourself as you listen to my next words. The Sailor Pluto from the past faithfully guards the Time Gate as she has been doing for hundreds of years. Sailor Saturn has not been the same since you left, so she joined up with the Star Senshi and they are currently visiting the Andromeda Galaxy, far from here and completely out of touch. The Sailor Pluto from this time is with them and with her wife, unwilling to be separate for so long. Crystal Tokyo . . . is not doing well."

Michiru felt her blood turn to ice. "What do you mean?"

"The time Queen Serenity and her Inner Senshi have dreaded for so long is upon them. The Black Moon Family attacked while there were no Outer Senshi left to warn Earth. The Moon is empty of Star Senshi, and only Four Senshi were left to protect the Royal family. The Queen is in a coma, locked in crystal; the king was badly wounded and regenerates slowly while he watches over his city as a hologram; the four Senshi stand together, their power forming a shield around the Palace, the only building still standing in the city; and the princess is missing."

"Missing! Dead!"

Poseidon hung his head. "We think she stole a Time Key and escaped to another century, far from the ravages of the Black Moon Family. Pluto says nothing. If she was dead, surely this timeline would be gone by now."

"What of the ginzuishou? It has always protected Earth."

"It is gone. No one knows where."

Michiru shook her head, teas forming unbidden in her eyes. "How can this be? How can it all be falling apart? Everything I love, everything I've fought for . . . I have to do something! Wait! You said there were no Outer Senshi left." Michiru froze at the thought, tears staining her cheeks as she fell to her knees. She couldn't feel anything. The pain in her heart was so great that her mind was shutting down, blocking it all out, for the sake of her sanity. "Haruka. Where is she?"

"She is gone, Michiru. She could not live without you."

Michiru collapsed into a heap on the ground of her bubble, unable to control her sobbing, unable to stop the agony burning her. Haruka was gone. It couldn't be! After so long . . . after all they had been through, how could Haruka be so cruelly torn away from her? "HARUKA!" Her scream filled the void as her agony flooded over the god. "HARUKA!"

She froze as a single thread of the Universe twitched in response to her call. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up, looking down at her blue planet rotating beneath her. Listening, she turned toward the sun, feeling something pulling her in that direction. "Haruka?" Her voice was hopeful, pained, love for her wife twined with the call. "Haruka, please answer me."

"_Michiru . . ."_

"Haruka!" Clenching her fists, Michiru summoned her power and sped off toward Uranus, coming to a stop above the crooked planet. "Haruka, are you here?" The voice was gone, but Michiru was sure her wife was nearby. Glancing at the Sea Melody Crystal clutched in her palm, Sailor Neptune gathered all of her power, surprisingly enhanced during her long absence from the court, and poured it into the heart of that beloved, crooked planet.

She watched as the planet and its closest, largest moons began to glow gold, absorbing her aqua power and increasing their own energy. As suddenly as it began, the power drain stopped, leaving Michiru floating in space, patiently waiting. With an unearthly scream, the golden aura around Uranus and her moons reached for Sailor Neptune, enveloping her without a sound. An instant later, the Senshi was gone.

* * *

I know that this isn't "Forsaken" but I promise to post the last chapter tomorrow! I have received so many great reviews! Thank you all! Someone asked what happened to Haruka and Michiru, so here's their story, set during the Black Moon Family crisis. It will explain the parts in "Every Cloud" and "Crystal Shards" when they appeared and the entire last section of "Horoscope". Tell me what you think! 


	2. Kaze ni Naritai

**Crystals of Love: Destined Couple**

**Title:** Crystals of Love: Destined Couple  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Chapters:** 2  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Couples: **Haruka/Michiru  
**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"  
**Time:** 1000 years after "Kazeko"; during the Black Moon crisis  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the songs I'm using. All of the songs are from the anime or the Musicals.  
**Note:** I am only writing the songs as translations since putting the Japanese _and_ the translations in would be a pain and possibly annoying. The translations are the important part, anyway, since we don't all speak Japanese fluently. The Japanese Names of the songs are listed before the song begins. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kaze ni Naritai

* * *

Michiru awoke in the middle of a sprawling plain, fields of flowers covering her in their gentle perfume. A bright golden sun shone overhead, wisps of clouds covering its face from time to time, birds singing from the nearby trees, a dancing brook singing nearby. She pushed herself to her feet, finding herself attired in one of the dresses she had worn when Earth was much younger and she a much less powerful Senshi. She wore minimal jewelry—a necklace with a pink rose hanging from a golden chain, a bracelet made of pink roses twined together by their golden stems, and her crystal's locket hanging from the chain around her waist. Her fingers were bare. 

"Where's my wedding ring? My engagement ring?"

"What ring?"

Michiru looked up into Haruka's confused face, her sapphire eyes widening. "Haruka?"

"Yes, Michiru-san, of course. Who else would I be? Why are you in this field, alone?"

"I was looking for you."

"I said I would be home as soon as I finished racing. I thought you were going to clean the apartment or something."

"I finished," Michiru whispered. "Where are we?"

"What do you mean? Kyoto, silly child. Where else would we be? Nara, perhaps? Okinawa, Sapporo, Osaka, Kobe, Matsuyama, Sendai, Nagoya? Or Tokyo, maybe?"

"We've been to all those places. Except Tokyo, of course." Michiru realized what was going on. This was the past, or a recreation of it. Long before she and Haruka went to Tokyo to fight the Silence and find the Talismans; long before their first 'aishiteru', 'koishii', and 'koibito'; long before they ever became lovers, they lived in separate bedrooms in a large apartment in Kyoto. Haruka raced, she played the violin, they went to school during the day and they fought youma at night. "Are you finished for today?"

"Yes. I was hoping we could go to a club tonight, though. I've been feeling very restless lately." Haruka glowed with the power of Uranus, as she had when she was young, but she did not carry the Space Turbulence Crystal and she did not have her memories. How sad. She did not know that she carried a talisman, and she did not know about the family they would one day have. Peace, love, and eternity were in her future and she had no idea. That part of her past Michiru had not missed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, Haruka-san. I'd love to go to a club tonight. Where?"

"I found this new place that you might like, just outside Kyoto. It's called First Glimpse. It's got karaoke, too."

"First Glimpse? What kind of name is that? You only take me to places with strange names. It's a karaoke bar? Are you sure about this?"

"Hai, Michiru-san. You'll like it, I promise."

Michiru rolled her eyes and nodded. "Very well. I will go. Let's go home, now."

* * *

Michiru glared at the dresses in her closet, finding fault with every one of them. Her clothes never pleased her when she was trying to show off for Haruka. She had changed her necklace to her crystal's locket, deciding that she needed to keep it close by in such a strange place, though her fingers felt naked without the rings she had worn for centuries. Sighing, she pulled out a dark blue, flowing dress with white filigree patters on the hem of the skirt and slipped it on, brushing her hair and putting on the slightest bit of makeup. She found it odd that her hair was still the length it had grown to during Crystal Tokyo, even though everything else was the same as it had been in the past. 

"Are you almost ready, Michiru-san?" The impatience in Haruka's voice was well-known, as the racer hated to be left waiting.

"Hai, Haruka-san. I'm ready." Michiru stepped into the living room, smiling at her navy-attired roommate. Haruka stared at the younger woman, her emerald eyes lingering on her body, unhidden by her tight dress. "Are you?"

Haruka swallowed and nodded, her cocky demeanor in place once again. "Mochiron. Where did you get that locket? It's very pretty."

"It just appeared one day," Michiru answered, a secret smile on her pink lips. "I am very fond of it."

"It suits you. Shall we go?"

Michiru nodded and took Haruka's bent arm, following the racer to her car.

* * *

Michiru shook her head as she followed Haruka into the club. "Another lesbian bar, Haruka? Really, do you never get tired of these places?" 

Haruka rolled her eyes as she watched a group of butch lesbians near the bar point at Michiru and whisper something to each other. "If I didn't bring you, the butch lesbians wouldn't have anything to look at."

"Oh, Haruka! They're not the lesbians I want to look at me." Michiru smiled and headed for the end of the bar near the stage, leaving a very confused blonde butch behind.

Michiru looked up as a pair of red heads came up beside her, obviously twins, their pale gray eyes intriguing her. "I haven't seen you here before," the closer one began, eyes sparkling. "Do you come to this side of Kyoto often?"

"Not really. I travel a lot. You?"

"I actually live in Osaka, but we're visiting some family nearby. I'll bet your singing voice is as beautiful as you are."

Michiru blushed as she glanced at the stage. "I sing a little, but usually not in bars."

"I'm sure you would enjoy it if you would just try. My name is Ariko, and my sister is Mitsuko. Dozo yoroshiku. You?"

Michiru watched Haruka out of the corner of her eyes as the blonde flirted with every woman she passed, kissing hands and introducing herself. "I'm Michiru. Dozo yoroshiku."

"Michiru-san, let me buy you a drink to help you loosen up."

Michiru grinned as she decided to play every angle of this reality. Haruka never let strange women buy _her_ Michiru a drink, but now she could do whatever she wanted. Besides, it was just one drink. "If you insist, Ariko-san." The red-head smiled as she looked up and ordered a Sea Breeze. Michiru looked up sharply at the name, wondering what sort of reality she had fallen into. The drink was dark blue, shining aqua in the light. She swirled the cup a little and watched as gold shot through the liquid. Their colors. Without preamble, she sipped the liquor, draining it in mere seconds. It was so smooth and gentle . . . Michiru could feel herself loosening up as she stood and headed for the stage, unable to resist the urge to sing.

All eyes turned to her as Ariko and Mitsuko took their places at the instruments, three other women joining as Michiru wondered what she was supposed to sing. Then the music began, her eyes met Haruka's, and she knew. (AN: "Unmei wa Utsukushiku")

_That first moment we shared a glance with one another,  
__A scent of a feeling was in the air of a very familiar smile.  
__A very strange, strong power calls out to you  
__The meaning of this chance meeting;  
__Can't you notice any sooner? _

_Under the wide and open sky,  
__An endless search continues for  
__Those hot and burning eyes that are yours. _

_This fate, to be so very beautiful,  
__The tears I cry are made to shine,  
__Shine as brightly as ever before. _

_There will be memories that will come and hold me down,  
__But I'll never look back at what's in the past,  
__The feeling that I felt. _

_Moving to you,  
__Outstretched hand, with my fingers,  
__But the deep color of darkness,  
__Slowly overshadowed them, _

_During a cold, thundering storm,  
__It will awake,  
__A distant dream that will come to be  
__An actual reality . . . _

_All of the choices I have made,  
__Believing them to be the ones  
__To have the power to make the future change. _

_This fate, to be so very wonderful,  
__My body is starting to shine so bright,  
__Shine as brightly as ever before. _

_There will be many sad feelings come to hold me down,  
__But I'll never be hurt by sadness again,  
__As long as you're by my side. _

_This fate, to be so very beautiful,  
__The tears I cry are made to shine,  
__Shine as brightly as ever before. _

_There will be many sad feelings come to hold me down,  
__But I'll never be hurt by sadness again,  
__As long as you're by my side._

_As long as you're by my side  
__As long as you're by my side_

Haruka stared at Michiru as the last chords of her song faded, transforming into Sailor Uranus, her original fuku. Michiru looked down and noticed that she had changed into Sailor Neptune, the Senshi she had been in the beginning, Aqua Mirror in one hand, but the patrons didn't notice. In the crowd, a group of very familiar girls had appeared, wearing their first fuku, princess among them. They were silent, watching, wondering what the outcome would be.

The music changed, becoming faster, sharper, and the crowd began to snap their fingers in time with thenew melody. Haruka held out her Space Sword, a mischievous grin on her lips, placing one booted foot in front of the other. (AN: "Choubi! Uranusu to Nepchuun")

_The scent of the sky  
__When it changes to gold  
__The sword of the wind  
__I raise it and run forth  
__Uranus, that is who I am_

Neptune raised her mirror as Uranus joined her on the stage, knowing without thinking what her response verse should be.

_The secret of the sea  
__When it sways green  
__The mirror of water  
__Gaze at it and do as I command  
__Neptune, that is who I am_

Together, they continued the song, their words drawn from their days before finding the Messiah, their search for the Holy Grail and the three talismans.

_We follow the words from the Holy Grail  
__To search for the last talisman  
__That is our mission_

_Pure hearts are nearby  
__Is our journey's end near?  
__We won't forgive anyone who blocks our way  
__We're prepared for battle  
__Anytime, we can do it_

The music ended, Michiru turning away as she transformed into her second fuku, Haruka also changing as their talismans vanished. It was Michiru's turn again, and she knew exactly what to sing. She never paused to wonder why she was singing so suddenly, or why Haruka was going along with it. For that matter, why were the other Senshi there? (AN: "Senshi no Omoi")

_The evening sun now blazes down  
__Like it's melting into the quiet sea  
__This view I see with you  
__I will brand into myself_

_The wind comes once more  
__That way is dangerous  
__The ones who can protect from the  
__Enemies outside are you and I _

_I want to thank fate  
__That you and I could meet  
__Breaking the false silence  
__Together we'll win back true peace _

_Everyone is alone in the world  
__Life, a continual solitary journey  
__That's what I thought  
__Until the day you arrived _

_No matter how your wounds hurt you,  
__You won't depend on anyone  
__Always true to your own feelings  
__I want to be with you _

_I won't regret it  
_'_Cause we walked this path together  
__Before love was born, beneath the stars  
__We were destined to be soldiers _

_I want to thank fate  
__That you and I could meet  
__Breaking the false silence  
__Together we'll win back true peace_

Haruka found herself unable to speak except in song, so she glanced at Ariko and Mitsuko. In this strange world, they knew what she wanted. (AN: "Kaze ni Naritai")

_Don't ask of me  
__To tell you where I'm from  
__Don't bury me  
__In this wound_

_Don't bury me  
__In the lost yesterdays  
__Don't stop me  
__Any further_

_Even now in my heart  
__Sleeps my dream  
__That like a storm  
__Is still raging but  
__I turn my back  
__And within a blink  
__Like a teardrop  
__It breaks into pieces_

_From that day onward  
__I made a choice  
__To fight day by day  
__I wish I was the wind  
__I wish I was the wind_

_Don't blame me  
__Even if I'm not kind  
__Don't cry for me  
__This heart of mine_

_Gracefully blooming,  
__A free-loving flower  
__Whose day of a kiss  
__Is still far away  
__Everyone has a dream  
__In a world they see  
__And using this body  
__I promise to protect  
__  
From that day onward  
__It's a long and distant  
__Road as a fighter  
__I wish I was the wind  
__I wish I was the wind  
__  
I wish I was the wind  
__I wish I was the wind_

Haruka bowed her head, her heart laid bare for Michiru, and the aqua-haired Senshi smiled as she embraced the taller woman. She knew Haruka's pain and had spent so many decades trying to heal it. Even now, she had not succeeded. Even now, Haruka was still in pain. As she held the taller woman, Usagi and Mamoru stepped forward, the Senshi grouped with them. Rei, Makoto, and Setsuna were beside Mamoru while Minako, Ami, and Ailan stood near Usagi. The music changed, a happy, hopeful beat, and Usagi's group sang the first verse as Haruka and Michiru listened. Mamoru and his group sang after her. (AN: "You Are Just My Love")

**Usagi:  
**_I look up at the moonlit sky  
and see you floating there _

**Mamoru:  
**_I close my eyes  
and whisper your name _

**Usagi:  
**_Tears are like ripples in crystal  
filling my heart with loneliness _

**All:  
**_For example, no matter how distant  
our separation, my love  
our hearts now can shine as one _

**Usagi:  
**_You are just my love _

_I want to be at your side, to gaze at you  
please grant this wish... _

**Mamoru:  
**_I want to fall asleep,  
holding you in my arms _

**Usagi:  
**_In the same night, we share the sorrow  
because I want to believe in love _

**All:  
**_For example, no matter how many wounds we bear  
that cause us to cry, my love  
because if we're together, we are able to smile _

**Mamoru:  
**_You are just my love _

**All:  
**_My love...you are...my love...you are...my love _

_No matter how distant  
our separation, my love  
our hearts now can shine as one _

_No matter how many wounds we bear  
that cause us to cry, my love  
because if we're together, we are able to smile  
you are just my love_

Once again, the music changed, the song even more bouncy as three new voices filled the karaoke bar. The Starlights, standing in the back, smiled as the lights shone on them when they began their song. (AN:"Motto Suteki na Asa ga Kuru yo")

_The gentle breeze blows back just a little bit  
__Look! The season moves while I dream  
__I am a rascal when I want to be, but I can stop  
__Even if I end up crying, I still win  
__But, someday, it will come easily _

_I'm used to believing in important things  
__A more beautiful morning will come  
__Everything began inside the light  
__Take control with new courage _

_When I close my eyes at the end of today  
__Joy will have taken over here and there, remembering what I saw  
__Girls always feel this way  
__It is different from yesterday, though  
__The stars are definitely watching over me _

_I let myself fly swiftly, held up by wings  
__A more beautiful morning will come  
__I prepare my best smile  
__As I await the new situations _

_I'm used to believing in important things  
__A more beautiful morning will come  
__Everything began inside the light  
__Take control with new courage_

As the music faded, the lights and all eyes turned back to Haruka and Michiru. The mortals were gone, the instruments gone, the music coming from nowhere, as the pair exchanged weary glances. "There is something you are not saying to me," Michiru whispered, finally realizing why this world presented itself in song. It was the only way Haruka could show her what was truly in her heart. Only by opening up in song could the blonde Senshi tell her wife why she had left while Michiru was gone. "Tell me what is in your heart, Haruka. Koibito."

* * *

To be continued . . . I hope you are enjoying my wild imagination 


	3. Destined Couple

**Crystals of Love: Destined Couple**

**Title:** Crystals of Love: Destined Couple  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Chapters:** 3  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Couples: **Haruka/Michiru

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"

**Time:** 1000 years after "Kazeko"; during the Black Moon crisis  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the songs I'm using. All of the songs are from the anime or the Musicals.  
**Note:** I am only writing the songs as translations since putting the Japanese _and_ the translations in would be a pain and possibly annoying. The translations are the important part, anyway, since we don't all speak Japanese fluently. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Destined Couple

* * *

Haruka pulled away, summoning a smile to her face. She waved her hand as the ever-present music changed again, this time to a beat that sounded like it belonged in a Three Lights song. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten nodded as Haruka began to sing. Michiru recognized the song her wife sang for her at the Senshi's party just before they went into their long sleep. ("See Me! Bokutachi no Jidai") 

_It's overflowing, my ripening heart  
__We both hide from each other . . .  
__Let's not do that anymore_

_When people talk about "love"  
__My heart winces for a moment  
__The dawn opens the door  
__And invites the sea breeze in_

_See Me  
__Heart Beat  
__Hear Me  
__If you could send a signal  
__Touch me  
__A new power would fill me_

_I won't miss, I won't give up  
__Until we reach our dreams  
__Right!  
__Very soon it will be our era_

_Not yesterday  
__Not tomorrow  
__Just for this moment_

_Because sadness is also a part of happiness_

"That is not all, Haruka. There is something more. There has always been something more. For so many years, you and I have lived together, fought together, loved together, but we have never been very good at seeing together. The world I see is a different world from the one you see. You say sadness is a part of happiness, but you only embrace the sadness, the grief, the despair, the death. Why, Haruka?"

"You left me! I needed you so much and you left me! I'm not strong enough, Michiru. From the beginning, I could not protect anyone I cared about." Haruka closed her eyes, tears streaking her cheeks as she raised her hand to the sky, lightning arcing down to the ground. They were no longer inside, they were standing on the field, the Senshi standing before them, silent and watchful. ("Destined Couple" – you really need to go listen to this song! It's from the Mugen Gakuen Musical, and after you watch Nao and Yuuka do it, you'll have to agree that it's FABULOUS; the following is what I consider the best translation of Haruka and Michiru's love song from the Musicals)

_We were too late, my princess  
__The enemy had already infiltrated this planet  
__To protect this planet  
__I would even throw my life away for it_

Haruka looked at her hands, tears dripping onto her white gloves.

_The first time I looked into your eyes  
__I became aware of this truth:  
__The sprinkle of light around this blonde is a sham  
__The Solitude the goddess has imposed upon me  
__All I had was my loneliness_

Michiru's eyes filled with tears as she felt Haruka's pain filling her. She waited for the right moment, knowing that this world would tell her when to sing her heart.

_In my loneliness  
__I found someone who saw past the solitude  
__I was entranced by a burning premonition  
__The mission was ringing clearly_

NOW. Michiru smiled as she began, stepping forward and holding out her arm.

_Even though I'm here  
__Why do your eyes look that way?  
__That unknown shadow of sadness  
__The two of us will go anywhere to fulfill our Destiny  
__The healing ocean is here_

As Michiru sang, she watched Haruka's face light up, watched her wife take a step forward, then another, watched as Haruka placed her hand over her bow, over her heart. She was fighting a tremendous battle, confession was never her strong point, but Michiru knew the instant that she won. The music swelled, the notes somehow more joyful as Haruka smiled, singing the next verse.

_The only thing that can heal this heart  
__Is you alone_

Michiru held her hand over Haruka's outstretched palm, power flowing from one to another. Together, they sang the next part.

_Now we face fate  
__The battle will proceed_

Haruka stepped forward, pulling her hand to her chest, eyes locked on Michiru. She knew. She could sense the danger, even in the idyllic world their thoughts created, she knew there was danger she should be fighting. Her voice became harsh, sharp, strong, as she continued.

_Very soon, it's already here  
__Destruction is upon us_

She held her hand out again, and Michiru took it, power flaring around them as they both transformed, becoming Star Senshi. Michiru smiled as she let Haruka finish the song.

_Only our hands can protect  
__This planet and our princess._

Haruka smiled as she pulled Michiru into her arms, smiling as she rested her head on top of Michiru's. "You and I are a destined couple, koishii. Nothing can split us apart. I see that now. I love you more than my own life, more than the Solar System, more than our princess, and when I realized that, I was scared. So scared. I didn't know I could love that much. And when you left, I . . . I couldn't go on. I can't live without you."

"I am so sorry, koibito. Ruka, I never meant to hurt you, and I love you more than I can say, but I had to sacrifice my happiness to save the Solar System, the princess, and you. And as you sang, I realized that the others were just excuses. You are the only important thing to me, no matter how selfish that seems. You and I have lasted for thousands of years and we will last for thousands more. Aishiteru."

Haruka smiled as she realized that it was no longer hard to say the word, to feel that emotion, to love her wife. "Aishiteru, Michiru. Forever and ever. Until the Universe itself falls and we die in each other's arms, I will love you. And when we are reborn, we will begin this dance again."

"Forever." Michiru turned her head up as Haruka leaned down to kiss her, the world around them fading to reveal the stars she had floated in so recently. Haruka pulled away, eyes still locked with her wife's, and Michiru reached up and caressed her lover's cheek. "Why a world of songs, Ruka?"

"Because I express myself best with music. I thought songs would be good." Haruka looked around, smiled fading to confusion. "Where are we?"

Michiru looked around. "Huh. It looks like we are floating over Neptune. I was above Uranus when the power dropped me in that world."

Haruka's eyes widened and she pushed Michiru back, staring at her. "Michiru . . . you . . . you're real?"

"Of course I'm real . . ." Then it hit her. "Haruka . . . you're not dead? Am I really holding you?"

"I'm real," Haruka breathed, amazement filling her eyes. She reached out and touched the star locket on Michiru's breast, opening it to reveal the Sea Melody Crystal, glowing fiercely at the other Senshi. Michiru, just as unbelieving, reached up to open the locket on Haruka's bow, staring at the golden Space Turbulence Crystal.

"You're real," Michiru breathed, tear-filled eyes staring up at Haruka. "Poseidon told me you were dead."

"Our link was gone," Haruka whispered. "It vanished when you did. I know you died on Neptune. That's why I went to Uranus and rejoined its spirit."

"Neptune brought me back to life. It took a long time . . . I can't believe it. I can't believe you're alive."

Haruka laughed as she swept Michiru into her arms, kissing her fiercely, swinging her around and never letting her go. "I love you, Michiru. I love you so much."

"Never let go," Michiru whispered. "Never let me go."

"I never will. Michiru . . . what's happening on Earth? I never should have left; I never should have abandoned them."

"Shhh, koibito. There is no time to dwell on the past. The danger is the Black Moon family. They have taken Crystal Tokyo."

Haruka paled, hands shaking. "We have been gone for that long? Michiru . . . what about Chibiusa? Was Small Lady killed?"

"No, thankfully. She vanished, the gods think to the past. She is playing her part in history. She can save Crystal Tokyo."

"Can we help her?"

"I don't think so. But we can return to Crystal Tokyo and obliterate the ones who attacked our home and our people."

Haruka nodded as the pair turned to leave, Michiru gasping as something held her back. "What's wrong, Michi?"

"I can't leave. That is why we returned here, Haruka. You were not bound to Uranus in a life or death situation. Neptune cannot choose to let me go. I must break free on my own. I do not think I have the power."

"Together I think we will."

* * *

To be continued . . . ff (dot) net is being reallllllly bitchy right now which is why its been so long since an update . . . hopefully the next part will be up soon 


	4. Motto Suteki na Asa ga Kuru yo

**Crystals of Love: Destined Couple**

**Title:** Crystals of Love: Destined Couple  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Chapters:** 4  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Couples: **Haruka/Michiru  
**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Betrayal", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"  
**Time:** 1000 years after "Kazeko"; during the Black Moon crisis  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the songs I'm using. All of the songs are from the anime or the Musicals.

* * *

Chapter 4: Motto Suteki na Asa ga Kuru yo

* * *

Haruka and Michiru formed a shield around them, pouring their power into the blue and gold shield, listening to the scream as Neptune's power fought the combined power of the two Senshi. Michiru could feel Haruka's power surround her, protect her, pull her away from her planet. The gases of the giant planet reached up, reached for Michiru, and Haruka forced her planet to fight back. As the power of the two gas giants met, an explosion of gold and blue light filled the area, and Michiru gasped as something inside her changed, clinging tightly to Haruka as they flew away from Neptune, both closing their eyes as a cloud of garnet power caught them. 

Haruka and Michiru opened their eyes to find themselves staring at a pair of white boots and the heel of a very familiar staff. They pushed themselves up, Michiru touching her belly, as they looked into Setsuna's garnet eyes. "Setsu-chan."

"At least your memories are intact." Pluto watched as Uranus helped Neptune to her feet, as always protective of the smaller senshi. "Are you two ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Pluto rolled her eyes. "Come now, don't tell me you've forgotten the stories the younger senshi liked to tell you about how they defeated the Black Moon Family in the past? How Usagi was infected with a deadly poison and Makoto kept her alive with blood transfusions until she had nothing left to give? When Usagi slipped into a coma, Makoto planned to give all of her blood to save the princess the next morning. I was watching and I knew that she would not survive the night."

"But she did. Ami told us that she woke up the next morning when Mamoru went to her. She mentioned that she detected a strange power signature . . ." Michiru trailed off, sapphire eyes wide as Setsuna nodded. "Usagi has O-type blood. Makoto has O-type blood, which is why she was able to donate. But that day, Ami detected sea-power in Usagi's blood. And the third Senshi with O-type blood is . . . me."

"Correct. The two of you need to follow me into the past to save my daughter at the most critical moment in the battle with that poison. She has to survive to see the sunrise or Mamoru and Chibiusa will never be able to save her and the future. We will fight the Black Moon Family in our own way."

Michiru nodded and pulled Haruka after her as she followed Setsuna toward a fog-clouded door in the distance. "Setsu-chan, I thought you were exploring the next galaxy over with the Star Senshi."

Pluto glanced over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "You've been dead a long time, Michiru. I control time, remember? Besides, the Star Senshi should be back in time to celebrate the fall of the Black Moon Family."

"Isn't Ailan lonely?"

"She's not lonely because I am still with her, in Andromeda."

Haruka groaned and shook her head. "Setsuna, there are too many of you wandering around right now. There have been two of you for centuries already."

"Soon there will only be one. Me. Well, the me currently in Andromeda. Right now, it is the night after the Black Moon Family is vanquished and Ailan is sleeping peacefully. She's pregnant again. After seeing so much death she wanted more life. She'll tell you when you return that she's thinking about conceiving that night, and you should tell her to go for it. She'll be happier, trust me. When she wakes up, I will be back by her side and our daughter and granddaughters will be safe once more."

Michiru reached out and caught Setsuna's arm. "Pluto, Usagi only has one child."

Pluto blushed. "I forgot that you don't know yet. Usagi has been pregnant for a month now and she hasn't told anyone yet because she knew that it meant the Black Moon Family was coming. She'll tell you when Small Lady returns."

Michiru sighed. "I hate paradoxes."

"Someone called?" Another Sailor Pluto, this one in her first evolutionary form, stepped out of the mist as the trio reached the Time Gate. "Oh, it's you. Are you heading for the past?"

"Of course. The future does not need my help. I told you that Neptune and Uranus would be along shortly, and here they are."

"Free of your planets, then? Have fun on Ancient Earth, and please protect the princess and her daughter. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged a shocked glance as the older Pluto nodded. "Yes, about that. I know it seems strange, but make sure that any other Time travelers who pass through—the Senshi-shaped ones—end up on the same day. I need Serenity to awaken on Valentine's Day. She will find the coincidence amusing, and she will be more likely to announce her pregnancy. Come, let us go."

"You are so strange, Setsuna. Have you gotten worse while I was dead?"

"Possibly, Michiru. Possibly."

* * *

Doctor Mizuno sat beside Usagi's bed, sighing softly. There were no more senshi sitting outside the window, no more guards. She felt like she was losing a daughter, and she knew, deep in her heart, that Usagi would never wake from her coma. The blood transfusion was her last hope, if she survived to see the morning. What she hadn't been able to tell the senshi, what her daughter's computer couldn't tell her, was that Usagi was almost sure to die before sunrise. She had taken a second to consider her options before telling Makoto to wait until morning. As much as it broke her heart to lose a patient, Usagi's chances of survival were so slim that all the blood in the world wouldn't help. Given the choice between letting Usagi die or losing Makoto in a blood transfusion with little hope of bringing the blonde back, Kae had chosen to save Makoto. She knew that she had signed Usagi's death sentence, but she'd rather lose one patient than two. She was ashamed to realize that she hoped Usagi died before morning so Makoto would live. Kae knew the senshi wouldn't ever see it her way, even her daughter. 

Kae dropped her head into her hands and sighed, glancing up when she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Three women appeared in the room, dressed in Sailor fuku, but they weren't senshi she knew. Even the fuku were strange, with double skirts, tall boots, long white gloves, long ribbons hanging from the bow in the back, and a star in the center of the front bow. One had long green hair and red eyes, her black and dull red fuku a perfect match for her coloring. She held a tall staff in her hand, a round garnet orb on top. By her side stood a senshi with powerful emerald eyes and short blonde hair, arms crossed in perpetual defiance, her fuku gold and navy. Though she wore a skirt, there was a definite masculine air about her. By her side, an extension of her soul, stood a woman with sapphire eyes and aqua hair, her turquoise and light blue fuku indicative of a water nature. They were very powerful, comfortable in their Sailor fuku, and Kae knew they were much older, had been senshi much longer, than Ami and her partners. The three smiled at Kae, glancing at their princess in the bed.

"She really is bad off, isn't she? Poor Usagi-chan. I barely remember her being this young and this blonde. Pluto, can we really help?"

"That's the idea, Uranus. You're Mizuno Kae?" The doctor nodded. "I'm Sailor Pluto, and this is Uranus and Neptune. We came from the future to help our princess."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Neptune has type-O blood; she's the third senshi that does. Usagi does need another blood transfusion, but it would kill Mako-chan. I won't allow that. She only needs enough strength to survive the night. Something will happen in the morning, depending on how well I did my job. Can you do the transfusion yourself?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Good. Neptune, sit in the chair and take off your glove. None of the senshi can know about this, Mizuno-san. It's not time for them to meet the Outer Senshi yet. I trust you can keep a secret."

"If it will save poor Usagi, I can." Uranus sat on the arm of the chair beside Neptune, taking her partner's free gloved hand in hers. Kae knew without asking that they were lovers, partners in all things, and she smiled as she prepared the shorter woman for the blood donation. "You must love your princess."

Pluto smiled. "More than you can know."

* * *

"And pour your power into me." 

Uranus closed her eyes and sent the power of her planet to Pluto, her mate echoing her actions. Pluto felt the power of Saturn join the others, accompanied by an amused chuckle. _"As if I would have forgotten."_

_"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. Your parents will return shortly."_

_"I know."_

Pluto sent the gathered power of the four planets through the portal in front of her, pouring it into the spirit of Endymion she could see standing outside of the pillar of black magic the Black Crystal exuded. She felt Usagi absorb the power of the four Outer planets and the four inner, followed by Earth. Smiling, she closed the portal.

"Well, that went well. Are you two ready to return to your present?"

Neptune nodded, rubbing her arm. "She looked so weak, Pluto. So small and fragile. I don't remember her being that young and tiny."

"Physically she has never been big, it's just that her spirit and her capacity for love are so huge that she seems bigger than life. She will be fine. We got to her in time." Pluto stepped through the Time Gate and headed for the present.

Neptune and Uranus stared out across the empty, darkened city. "Well, at least we can wipe that evil plague off this planet. Neptune, Pluto; with your help?"

Neptune raised the Aqua Mirror into the air, Pluto raising the Garnet Orb on the top of her Time Key, and Uranus raised her sword. "Aqua Mirror!"

"Space Sword!"

"Garnet Orb!"

"Cleanse this city of the darkness!"

Light from each talisman exploded forth, the aqua, gold, and garnet meeting between the three women, a familiar golden grail appearing above them. White light from the Holy Grail spilled forth and covered the land, the three Senshi transporting into the palace as the white light reached for the slumbering queen. Her soul fled back to her body from a thousand years in the past, the crystal around her body shivering and then shattering, crystal shards carpeting the floor.

* * *

TBC . . . the section with a sick Usagi and Michiru donating blood is from "Every Cloud" 


	5. Ai wo Shinjiteru

**Crystals of Love: Destined Couple**

**Title:** Crystals of Love: Destined Couple  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Chapters:** 5  
**Complete: **yes  
**Multipart:** yes  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Couples: **Haruka/Michiru

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Betrayal", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope"

**Time:** 1000 years after "Kazeko"; during the Black Moon crisis  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the songs I'm using. All of the songs are from the anime or the Musicals. Note: I am only writing the songs as translations since putting the Japanese and the translations in would be a pain and possibly annoying. The translations are the important part, anyway, since we don't all speak Japanese fluently. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ai wo Shinjiteru

* * *

Queen Serenity opened silvery blue eyes filled with wisdom, slowly sitting up from what might have been her deathbed. She stared at her hands, wondering, shocked that she was awake again. The last thing she remembered was a mass of black power coming straight at her, then Rei's voice screaming her name, then . . . nothing. Nothing. And her past self . . . 

"How did I wake up?"

"Usako!" Serenity squealed in a very childish way as Endymion scooped her into his arms, ignoring the crystal under her feet, tears staining his cheeks. "Usako," he breathed, his voice full of emotions he could not voice. "I thought you would never wake up."

"The Black Moon Family? Are they gone?"

"Yes, Usako. They're all gone. That's why I woke up. Chibiusa succeeded in her mission. Did Usagi from the past call you to her?"

"Yes. I sensed you there, as well. Our daughter did so well!"

"She really did. I don't know when they're coming back, though."

Serenity slipped free of her husband's arms, waving her hand at the pieces of crystal on the floor. They vanished, the bed gone, as well, and the queen headed for the control room, husband at her heels. She glanced at the display, shocked to see that it was Valentine's Day, ignoring that piece of information as she stared out across her city. She could see that her citizens were waking up, freed from the spell the evil put them under, the craters in her land healing as she watched. A great power was covering the land, colored in gold, aqua, and garnet, and the queen shook her head. "What did this? Who did this?"

"We did."

Usagi froze, blue eyes widening, sensing her husband spin around. She turned more slowly, tears spilling from her eyes as she spotted three figures in the doorway. Her gaze passed over her mother, noting her amused garnet eyes, stopping at the pair standing so casually, so naturally, in the center of the room. The blonde and her soulmate grinned, Haruka's calm manner, mischievous emerald eyes, and cocky stance a far cry from the broken, lost, and suicidal woman who ran away from the palace eight hundred years earlier. Michiru was as collected and elegant as ever, the love in her aqua eyes no change from her younger years. "Hello, Odango."

"Haruka," Usagi breathed, jumping into the blonde's arms, letting the woman embrace her as they had when she was still just a princess. Michiru leaned over and kissed the queen's forehead, wiping away her tears. Setsuna bowed briefly and vanished, off to the Time Gate and her other self.

"Do not cry, Usagi. We're okay, really."

"I . . . Michiru, you died! Haruka . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I wanted to go, Usagi. Everything worked out alright, in the end. Setsu-chan has gone back in time to bring the other Senshi and your daughter back to the future. We started the healing process but we need the ginzuishou to finish it."

"The ginzuishou is missing," Endymion sighed, staring out across the city. "It went missing at the same time the Black Moon Family attacked."

"I know where it went," Serenity whispered, mind flying back to the battle with Wiseman. "It was inside Small Lady. It was inside me. With two of them we defeated Wiseman."

"Our daughter had the crystal all along?"

"It sensed the coming storm and hid inside the only person it could," Haruka explained, paraphrasing what Setsuna had told them before she returned to the Time Gate. "I'm sure Small Lady thinks she did something wrong for the crystal to go into her, but the truth is that if she had not gone into the crystal's room that day, we might not have had a world to return to. We owe everything to your daughter."

"Why couldn't it hide in me like it did when I was fourteen?"

"Because, Serenity, your body isn't exactly for rent at the moment. It's occupied."

Usagi's eyes widened at Michiru's words, one hand straying automatically to her belly. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone."

"Because you knew that Chibiusa was an only child at the time of the Black Moon crisis. This meant that they were coming and there was nothing you could do to stop it."

Serenity nodded at Haruka's words, glancing at her husband. "I don't know if she made it through this. Setsuna once told me that Neo-Queen Serenity only had one child."

Endymion took Serenity's hand and placed it on her belly, concentrating his power until he could sense the life glowing from deep inside her. "Still alive," he whispered, smiling. "You didn't tell me, Usako."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know if she would live long enough. I can't believe I'm pregnant. Small Lady is going to have a sister."

Endymion pulled Serenity into his arms, grinning at Haruka and Michiru over her shoulder. He turned to face the screen as his wife released his neck, settling one arm around her slender waist. "Let's go gather our people to welcome our daughter back properly, shall we?"

* * *

Setsuna followed the four Senshi and the young princess into the Mists of Time, pointing at a spot of gold and silver in the distance. "Let's go see our children, shall we?" 

Chibiusa reached up and tugged on Setsuna's skirt, red eyes still full of tears. "Are you really my grandmother?"

"Yes, I am. I am your grandmother Ailan's wife, though we never told you for fear of disrupting the timeline. Everybody in our time knows, of course, but if you go back in time again, you can never tell the young Senshi about this. Okay?"

"Okay. Can you carry me, Puu? Just for a little while?"

"Just for a little bit." Setsuna easily lifted the young princess, glaring at the Senshi as they let out a synchronized "awwwwww!"

"Is Serenity okay, Setsu-chan?"

"Better than okay. We shattered her crystal and woke everyone up. The Star Senshi of this time returned as soon as they heard about the attack, which was just about the time Wiseman completely took over, but they couldn't break through the barrier emanating from Nemesis. Now that Wiseman is dead, Nemesis is gone and they were able to enter about the same time Serenity woke up. They'll be there when you step through." As they reached the door, Setsuna placed Chibiusa on the ground. "Well, I have to jump forward a day and rejoin my timeline, but the Setsuna from your time will be with the Star Senshi." She smiled as she vanished into the mists, leaving the four Senshi and the tiny princess to return to their time. As they stepped onto the grass, their eyes widened at the huge crowd Serenity had managed to assemble since she woke up.

Glad to have finally returned to their time, four smiling Inner Senshi and a tiny princess marched into Crystal Tokyo among cheering from people who had been in stasis during the Black Moon Family's attack. The Star Senshi were gathered near the castle, Setsuna and Ailan standing close to their daughter. They met the smiling Queen and her King, two very familiar senshi by her side. The Inners gasped as Uranus and Neptune stepped forward, arms around each other, smiles on their faces. "We heard our princess call," Uranus whispered, "and Pluto needed Neptune to donate some blood. I found Michiru and brought her back with me. Did you have fun in the past?"

Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami embraced the pair, tears in their eyes as their old friends finally came back home. All sound ceased as Chibiusa approached her parents, stopping in front of them. She bowed gracefully, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing. Looking up, she held out her hands, the ginzuishou sparkling happily in her palms. Neo-Queen Serenity called the crystal to her, smiling as familiar power filled her. She sent the crystal back to its pedestal inside as she crouched down and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Small Lady. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mama." She looked around, smiling at the senshi gathered around and behind her mother. "I'm so glad to be home."

Cheers filled the air for the little princess who, against all odds, traveled to the past and saved the future.

Haruka reached up and wiped a tear away. "I can't believe how much she's grown. She's a little lady now."

Serenity stood, Chibiusa happily nestled in her arms. "Small Lady, meet Haruka, Sailor Star Uranus, and Michiru, Sailor Star Neptune. They helped me when I was pregnant with you."

"Where have you been? The other Senshi live here."

"We've been gone for a very long time, trying to heal our planets. We're here to stay now, Small Lady. I'll bet you already know some of our Star Senshi daughters."

"Mama? Papa?"

Haruka and Michiru looked up as the last of the Star Senshi gathered in front of the castle, led by Hotaru and Shioko. Sailor Star Saturn stepped forward, unable to believe her purple eyes, as Uranus stepped forward and held out her arms. The last of the Planet Senshi jumped into her father's arms, holding back her tears as she turned to embrace Neptune, as well. "I'm sorry, Hotaru, that I had to leave," Haruka whispered. "I had to bring your mother back."

"I missed you both so much," Hotaru whispered, tears staining her pale cheeks. "Please don't ever leave again."

"We won't, Hotaru," Haruka whispered.

* * *

"This mess will take a long time to clean up." 

Haruka stared out across the city. The buildings and streets were perfectly fine, but trees that had stood proudly for hundreds or thousands of years were splintered and dead, their gnarled branched withered and ready to fall. They had been unable to survive the evil ravaging the planet, and Serenity did not have the power to bring them back. "We can replant the trees, Serenity. Be glad that none of your people perished. They cannot be replaced."

"I am glad," Usagi whispered, one hand on her belly. She turned from her window and walked to her throne, sitting very slowly and deliberately as her confused husband joined her. "I have an announcement to make."

All of the Senshi in the room, Star and Planet alike, turned to face the queen instantly, alert for any danger. The little princess ran to her mother's side and stood by her throne, waiting for Serenity's words. Kazeko, Kotori, Kaichou, Emi, Aya, Masako, and Michie gathered near their mothers, whom they had not strayed far from since Haruka and Michiru returned to Earth, the women sensing that the Senshi of Uranus and Neptune knew what the queen's announcement would be when even Pluto and Moonlight were clueless.

"I don't really know how to say this, so I'll be blunt. I have been keeping a secret from my husband, my mothers, and my sister Senshi for a month now, and I'm ready to tell you what it is. Just before the Black Moon Family attacked, I discovered that I am pregnant."

Silence filled the room as the Senshi struggled to digest the information, Rei slowly stepping forward with tears in her eyes. "Pregnant," she whispered. "Usagi . . . after all this time . . . I'm so happy for you." She embraced the queen as Serenity descended to the floor, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Hotaru following suit.

Ailan and Setsuna also stepped forward, facing their daughter as the Senshi of Pluto cast a curious glance at the smug Senshi of Uranus. "We're proud of you, Usagi," Ailan whispered. "I was hoping you would have another child soon."

"I am wondering how Haruka-san and Michiru-san managed to find out about this before you told the rest of us, though." Setsuna glanced over at the pair as the Star Senshi moved to congratulate their queen.

Haruka grinned. "You told us, of course."

"Me? I don't . . . oh." Understanding blossomed on Setsuna's face, and she smiled, shaking her head. "Three of me in the same timeline. It always gets confusing at three."

"But, Setsuna-san, you always told us that Queen Serenity only had one child. That's why Chibi Chibi couldn't have been her other daughter."

"True, Ami-chan, but I was only in this timeline until Haruka and Michiru came back. I only remember now because it already happened and I can't ruin the timeline. A thousand years ago I had only seen one daughter. Now I know that, though Chibi Chibi is not Usagi's daughter, there will be two princesses."

Chibiusa looked up at her father and tugged on his hand, her mind searching for the meaning of the word "pregnant." As the princess of Earth, she was very well-educated, and her pink eyes widened when she found it. "Am I going to have a sister?"

"Yes you are, Small Lady. In just a few months you're going to have a sister."

"Then I better start growing up."

* * *

"It's great that Usagi's going to have a baby. I was hoping it would happen eventually." 

"Now that she's very established and confident as Queen, I know that she will be a magnificent mother. Now that we're older and the Black Moon family is gone, many of the Senshi will begin to have children again in this new world." Setsuna slipped into her robe and smiled as she straightened the bed she shared with her wife, sitting down as she watched Ailan get undressed. The former queen's eyes were thoughtful, filled with mischief, and Setsuna raised one eyebrow as her wife looked up.

"What about us?"

"What?"

"What about us, Se? Why can't we have children again?"

"After so long? Our children are grown, they have children of their own . . ."

"And we're older, without the threat of the Black Moon Family lingering over us, and we're established in this new world. I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I asked Haruka and Michiru what they thought. They seem to think that secretly you also want children again, that you miss having a baby of your own to hold." She caught Setsuna staring at her arm, knowing that the older woman was remembering. "You love our daughters, Se, but sometimes you wish that Akiko, Akari, Shousha, Junko, Rika, and Setsuko were still babies."

"Sometimes . . ."

"Can't we have another, Se? Can't we please have another child?"

"She might not be a Star Senshi, Ailan. There might not be enough fresh power left now that the Council of the Star Senshi is established to create another Star Senshi."

"I don't care if she has power or not, Se."

Setsuna stood and pulled Ailan into her arms. "It's your turn, Ailan."

* * *

Finished 


End file.
